


［ONEUS|豆澔］調戲

by VLANK



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLANK/pseuds/VLANK
Summary: 李抒澔本來一開始只是抱着調戲金建學的心態，誰料到玩着玩着把自己也撘了進去，他沒法克制住自己心裡的慾望⋯⋯反正今天大家都喝醉了不是嗎？「建學，我想要，幫我。」李抒澔細長的雙眼魅惑的看着身下的人。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 21





	［ONEUS|豆澔］調戲

*32  
*OOC，流水帳  
*辦公室設定  
*R18

-

李抒澔看着小自己一歲的金建學在公司列會報告着這個月的小組業績，自信流利的樣子散發着成熟的魅力。金建學一看就有健身的習慣，即便是穿着西裝也可以感受到那厚實的胸和背。他工作時很認真，給人一種成熟穩重的感覺，但相處下來就會發現金建學爽直憨厚，私下很腼腆，按李抒澔的話來說，一看就是純情小直男。

李抒澔在公司有狐狸的稱號，鏡片背後細長的雙眼，眼角微微上挑，從容的笑容帶着一絲狡狤銳利，精明能幹的他年紀輕輕就當上了經理。金建學第一眼看到自己的上司李抒澔，坦白講印象就不太好，因為他喜歡率直爽朗的人，但他直覺覺得李抒澔閃爍的眼神背後在算計着什麼。金建學不自覺想提防着李抒澔，每次面對李抒澔的時候都是一副公事公辦的態度。

「李經理，這是上月的小組報告。」  
「辛苦你了。」  
「沒其他事我先出去了。」金建學木無表情地說。

明明對着其他人就溫和有禮，細緻體貼。但對着自己就冷漠到不行，有這麼不待見自己嗎？看着金建學和身邊的同事談天時那陽光的笑容，莫名給人一種大型犬的感覺。看來應該找個方法和自己的下屬親近一下了， 李抒澔的嘴角露出狡狤的笑意。

\---

星期日，公園。

「金建學？好巧啊，你也來跑步？」其實一點也不巧，李抒澔就是知道金建學會在這裡才來偶遇的。

「李經理好。」金建學禮貌地回答，卻帶着一絲疏遠的味道。

「別叫得這麼生疏，現在是下班時間，叫我名字就好。」

金建學沒立刻回話。

「唔？」李抒澔瞇着細長的雙眼偏着頭看金建學。

「⋯抒澔⋯⋯哥」

「不叫哥也可以喔，我們就只差幾個月而已嘛。」李抒澔彎着好看的笑眼說。

既然上司都已經開口這樣說，自己不叫反而顯得好像很沒禮貌。

「抒澔。」

李抒澔開心地笑了笑。

「你之前都對我那麼客套，我還以為你討厭我呢。」李抒澔試探性的說。

果然自己做得太明顯了，看着眼前的李抒澔因為運動過後流着薄汗，平時整齊的髮型現在有一絲凌亂，多了幾分平近易人的感覺。看着那好看笑眼，覺得自己之前有點以貌取人了，金建學有一絲愧疚，是不是自己把李抒澔想得太複雜了？

「怎麼會，你想多了。」金建學回應着，走到販賣機前，「喝什麼？我請你。」

「那謝謝啦，我喝水。」

金建學在販賣機按了兩瓶水，遞了一瓶給李抒澔，然後自己擰開瓶蓋，仰頭喝著，喉結上下滾動，水珠從塑料瓶身滑下，滴落在結實的胸肌上。

李抒澔小口喝着水側着頭享受着眼前的美景，心想果然沒有白費他這麼早起來公園跑步。

\---

從那天起，星期日有空的時候李抒澔都會到公園去偶遇一下金建學，打個招呼聊兩句刷一下存在感，和金建學也漸漸熟絡起來。

今天又是星期日，李抒澔看了一眼手機的天氣報告，又看了一下窗外陽光普照的天空。按照計劃，李抒澔又在公園偶遇到金建學了，只是聊沒幾句，本來挺好的天氣卻突然下起大雨來了。兩人連忙跑到簷篷下避雨，只是雨勢頗大，兩人衣服都濕了大半顯得有點狼狽。

「哈，沒想到居然下雨了。」李抒澔甩了甩頭，把濕了的前髮撩了上去。

金建學看着李抒澔，金建學自己穿着黑色運動外套倒是沒什麼關係。但李抒澔上身只穿了一件白色T恤，被雨淋濕後幾乎成了透明，濕透的衣物緊貼着白晳肌膚，纖腰和腹肌隱約可見，有種說不上來的色情。

金建學有點不自然的挪開眼光，卻發現簷篷下有好幾個男女也盯著這邊看，金建學皺着眉頭。

「你這樣很容易感冒的，等一下快點回家換衣服吧。」金建學走近李抒澔試圖阻擋其他人的視線。

「嗯嗯。」李抒澔在褲袋裡找着什麼，抬頭有點懊惱的說「啊，我忘了帶鑰匙了。」

「你自己一個人住？」  
「是啊，唉怎麼辦⋯⋯」李抒澔拉了拉濕透的衣服，濕答答讓他感到不舒服。  
「不嫌棄的話，來我家吧。」  
「噢，那就麻煩你了。」

\---

金建學坐在家裡的椅子，用毛巾擦了擦被雨淋濕的頭髮，盯著緊閉的浴室門口，他讓李抒澔先去洗澡了，裡邊傳來流水的聲音。

自己到底着了什麼魔，他一直很少邀請其他人來他家裡，可是自己剛才不假思索地就讓李抒澔進來了。

「那個，不好意思能借套衣服嗎？」浴室門開了，李抒澔冒著熱氣探了頭說。

只見一滴水珠從髮梢滴落，順着李抒澔的臉頰慢慢地流到裸露的鎖骨。

「啊，你等我一下。」金建學慌張的跑進臥室。

明明平常在健身室更衣洗澡的時候看到其他男生裸體，也沒覺得什麼樣，今天自己怎麼了⋯⋯

「不好意思，剛才忘了。放心，內褲是新的。」金建學拿了一件T恤和長褲給李抒澔。

「謝謝你啊。」李抒澔笑着接過衣物，雖然說金建學表情很鎮定，但他那發紅的耳朵還是出賣了他。

李抒澔穿好衣服從浴室出來對金建學說，「你快去洗吧。」然後看了一眼邊上的時鐘，折騰了這麼久，居然也快到飯點了。「借你廚房一用啊。」

「好。」金建學看李抒澔身穿着自己的衣服，心居然有點異樣感，讓自己別想太多轉身便進浴室了。

金建學洗完出來的時候就聞到食物的味道，只見李抒澔捧著兩碗麵從廚房走了出來。

「沒想到你居然會煮飯。」金建學接來其中一碗。

「這不是一個人住的基本技能嗎？」李抒澔笑說。

兩人安安靜靜的把麵吃完了，有種莫名的和諧感。金建學突然覺得屋裡多一個人感覺其實挺好的。

「今天真的謝謝你啊！」

「沒事。」金建學笑着說。

\---

在和金建學漸漸熟絡後，李抒澔在辦公室偶爾會去調戲他一下。

這天經過金建學的坐位，李抒澔突然湊到了他辦公桌前，雙手撐著桌邊，身體向前傾，細長的雙眼魅惑的看着金建學。突然拉近距離讓金建學眼神帶着一絲慌亂，不自覺的咽了咽口水，喉结上下動了動，耳朵肉眼可見的紅了。逗金建學真好玩，李抒澔心想。

「你頭髮上有東西。」李抒澔側頭吹了一口氣，假裝幫金建學吹走了頭髮上東西，然後嘴角勾起一抹淡笑，轉身走了。

金建學和外表不符的臉騰地紅了，不知所措地撓撓頭發，剛才那口氣輕掃過他的耳朵，就好像有什麼撥動着他心弦一樣，耳朵又變得更紅了。

\---

公司剛簽了一單大生意，領導請所有員工吃飯慶祝。在慶功宴上，幾杯酒精下肚，金建學感到有點熱，脱下了西裝外套，微微拉下領帶，解開襯衫最上面那幾個扣子。半敞開的領口露出微微發紅的肌膚，那結實的胸肌，寬闊的肩膀和襯衫底下的腹肌，令李抒澔想入非非。

「哎，你身材挺好的嘛。」李抒澔趁機對座在旁邊的金建學上手摸了兩把，挑眉微微笑了一笑。

「經理你別開我玩笑了。」透過衣服感受到李抒澔那微涼的手，金建學下意識的躲了躲。

手感真好，嘻，李抒澔心想。

「不是說好下班別叫我經理嘛。」金建學居然聽出來李抒澔有幾分撒嬌的意味。

「其他同事還在呢。」金建學無奈的說。

「喔。」李抒澔像偷腥貓兒一樣滿足地又喝了一杯酒。

「別喝這麼多，對身體不好。」金建學盯着李抒澔的嘴唇看。

「知道啦。」李抒澔笑着說。

\---

結果慶功宴完，因為領導興致很高所以大家都喝了不少，李抒澔走起路來有點搖搖晃晃的，金建學便說要送他回去，反正他們家挺近的。

車到了李抒澔家樓下，金建學嘗試把人叫醒，但是李抒澔看起來還是有點迷糊，他有點不放心，就把人帶到門口。

「抒澔? 到家了。」金建學看着半個人挂在自己身上的李抒澔説。

李抒澔迷糊的雙眼直直的看着金建學，曖昧的氣氛令金建學心跳漏了一拍。慌張避開李抒澔眼神低頭，金建學現在只想快點把門打開讓李抒澔進去。當他把手伸進去李抒澔的褲袋找鑰匙的時候便後悔了，隔着薄薄的西褲布料，手上傳來大腿內側柔嫩的觸感，他能感受到那肌膚灼熱的體溫，金建學頓時口乾舌燥。

「你硬了。」兩人貼得很近，李抒澔感覺到有有個堅挺的東西抵在自己身上，低聲的在金建學耳邊說道。

金建學紅着耳假裝沒有聽見，好不容易終於找到了鑰匙，開了進去把李抒澔放在床上。金建學本來打算轉身便走，這個時候李抒澔用力把金建學拉到床上，然後反身跨坐在金建學身上，抬起手推了推眼鏡。

儘管李抒澔喝了很多，但其實他比看起來清醒，一路上他一直在猶豫著要不要做。李抒澔本來一開始只是抱着調戲金建學，逗他玩玩的心態，誰料到玩着玩着把自己也撘了進去，他沒法克制住自己心裡的慾望⋯⋯反正今天大家都喝醉了不是嗎？

「建學，我想要，幫我。」李抒澔細長的雙眼魅惑的看着身下的人。

金建學咽了咽口水，在床上沒動，任由李抒澔在自己身上扭動。

李抒澔解開自己襯衫的扣子，露出線條優美的胸膛，妖艷的舔了舔嘴笑了笑。

金建學被他這一笑挑出一股火兒來。

李抒澔伏下身，雙手緩慢色情地解開襯衫的扣子，撫摸着金建學結實的胸膛。手漸漸往下，解開了金建學的皮帶。李抒澔一邊抬頭直勾勾的看着金建學，一邊用嘴咬住西褲拉鍊拉下，將西褲和内褲一併拉下，摸上對方的腿間，握住了那粗大的性器。

感受到對方濕熱的呼吸噴上自己的堅挺，金建學粗重的呼吸更加紊亂，在酒精的干擾下自己彷彿變了一個人。

「你當真我不敢上了你？」金建學低沉的聲音，聽起來性感極了。

「來啊，就怕你不行。」李抒澔彎着好看的笑眼挑釁着金建學。

金建學反身把李抒澔壓在身下，粗暴地把李抒澔的西褲和内褲脱了下來。李抒澔白皙的雙腿修長勻稱，肌肉緊實，他主動的張開腿，露出後穴。

「怎樣，還硬得起來嗎？」李抒澔一隻腳勾着金建學的腰，色情地上下蹭動。

此刻，金建學只想堵上李抒澔的嘴，他野蠻暴力帶着侵略性的啃咬着的李抒澔那豐滿的嘴唇。

「嗯⋯⋯」唇齒之間溢出輕吟的聲音。

李抒澔兩片豐唇因為蹂躪變得嫣紅，微張著嘴唇像是引誘，發出忍不住的喘息。李抒澔的聲音纏綿動聽，尾音特別勾人。聽着這聲音，金建學又硬了幾分。

「來啊，操我。」李抒澔迷惑的在金建學耳邊低喃的喚道。

金建學扶着性器插進那早已濕潤的後穴。

「啊⋯⋯好大⋯⋯」剎那填滿空虛的滿足感令李抒澔情不自禁的舔舔嘴角，迷離的雙眼看著遠方。

李抒澔充滿磁性的聲音呻吟着，金建學的性器又漲大了幾分，相連的部位發出肉體的撞擊聲。

剛才還很主動的李抒澔控制不住渾身顫抖着，側過臉閉著眼睛，微微皺着眉頭，享受着那一陣陣的快感。

「嗯⋯⋯好舒服⋯⋯」

李抒澔脖子向後仰去，喉結上下滾動，最敏感的地方被刺激着，他渾身沒力，任由對方騎跨他的身上。

金建學突然停下來看着李抒澔。

「別停，我還要⋯快點⋯⋯」

鏡片的霧氣越發朦朧，眼睛半張充滿着渴求的水氣，整齊的髮型早已淩亂，李抒澔滿臉情慾，顯得格外迷亂。

金建學忍不住抱起李抒澔的屁股，一下又一下的加重力度快速挺撞着那柔嫩的小穴。肉棒瘋狂地摩擦着那深處濕潤敏感的腸壁，敏感點瘋狂的刺激令李抒澔大聲浪叫，扭動著腰掙扎。

「抒澔，抒澔⋯⋯」金建學不停重複他的名字。

「等，等一下⋯⋯金建學，太深了⋯⋯」李抒澔喉嚨發出帶著哭腔的聲音。

李抒澔才發現金建學根本並不是什麼純情小直男，而是一頭發瘋的野獸。這頭野獸正用力掰開獵物的大腿，在白嫩的肌膚上留下一道道恍如標記般的青色淤痕。

「啊!啊⋯⋯」快感一陣一陣的襲來，李抒澔整個人都控制不住的顫抖。

李抒澔埋頭閉著眼睛，因情慾而沙啞的嗓音在金建學耳邊響起。金建學看着身下可口的人，他只想在對方雪白細滑的肌膚上烙下一個又一個吻痕⋯⋯

**Author's Note:**

> 本來想寫一次辦公室設定，但是感覺和一開始想寫的東西越走越遠了。。。


End file.
